


El Diablo

by Amydiddle



Series: Stanuary [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Memories, Stan remembers things, Stan twins - Freeform, Stan's Car, Stanuary, The old twins are goofs, prompt, teen Stan's, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: In an attempt to jog Stan's memories Ford is playing old personal films that were recorded in their childhood.This one was marked 'June 15th - Happy 16th' in faded marker. A recording of the day Stan got the best present in his young life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stanuary Week 3: Memories

The old video started slowly on the make-shift screen that Stanford had set up in the living room. The picture appearing shaky and almost struggling to stay on a face of a teenager with a hand over his glasses and a goofy grin on his face.

“Are you peeking?”

The voice came from behind the camera. It cracked a little in some places and was in a weird place between low and high. Stan glanced over at his brother; easily recognizing that voice as the older twins’. Ford didn’t respond to the glance; his eyes locked on the screen.

“No,” the teenager pictured on the screen laughed, “I’m not peeking. Got my eyes covered like you told me to.”

Stanley gave a crooked grin, finally putting two and two together and recognizing the teen on the screen to be himself. How long had it been since he had looked like that? Hair brown and full of life, his face still taking its time to lose the baby fat, and pimples from just being a teenager.

“You have your glasses covered; not your eyes,” the teen holding the camera shot back and a hand came from just out of view to push the teenaged Stan’s shoulder. “Do it right or I am not going to show you the surprise.”

“How do I know you aren’t going to hit me with my cake?” The teenaged Stan shot back which earned him a flick in the face from his twin.

“Alright. Alright. I give in, nerd.”

The teen that was the main subject on the video moved his hand to cover his eyes better; the hand now under the glasses. A dramatic pout was on the kid’s face which made the camera person chuckle.

“Happy?”

“Very,” The Ford behind the camera said as he reached a hand into view and started to lead his brother out of the room they had been standing in.

Stanley took the time to look at the surroundings as the camera was messily moved about. Behind his past self he could see shelves with many different odds and ends stacked onto them. His mind placing these things quickly back into his memory and he even had small stories he could tell about them.

The grandfather clock that never chimed right and when it did he would hum with it. The geodes that his brother longed to have but never could convince their father to give him. An ugly green lamp he had smashed when he was seventeen while trying to sneak in after a late night with Carla.

Stan tried to take in more but the subject of the old film had been led outside into the afternoon sunlight.

“Watch your step,” was the only warning the past Ford gave as they walked onto the sidewalk before stopping by the curb.

The Stan sitting in the chair at the Mystery Shack gasped over his younger self’s grumbles. The past Ford had moved back giving the wider view of the sidewalk and the street so he could see the surprise. The younger Stan on the screen stood next to a car; a 1965 _El Diablo_ convertible.

“Can I look now?” The teenager on the screen whined and shifted awkwardly where they stood alone.

The teenager behind the camera chuckled before giving his brother the confirmation that he could look. Stan in the chair felt the flood of emotions coming back just as the hand pulled away from his past’s eyes.The surprise, the disbelief, the joy; everything was suddenly slamming him for the second time in his life as he watched his hit him the first time on the screen.

The _El Diablo_ wasn’t as nice as the one parked in front of the Mystery Shack now but the older Stanley knew how long he had worked to get the car to be fixed up and in a better condition than when it was bought. To the kid on the screen it was the most beautiful thing in the world; dents and all. 

“Sixer,” the teen breathed in shock, “This…you didn’t…”

“I did,” the Ford behind the camera laughed, “Happy birthday.”

The teenager looked between the car and the person hidden from view.

“I was saving up. You didn’t-.”

“You save up enough for me to put the last few cents in,” the past Ford said as he cut off his brother’s words, “So, technically, it is still all yours. Give or take a few rides that I think I have earned.”

Stanley looked away from the screen as the camera was jostled by the hug that his past-self had just given the camera holding Ford. His attention was now on the current Ford that was watching the screen with a nostalgic smile on his face.

“You took up every job on the boardwalk just to save up to get that car,” Stanford said; his eyes never leaving the screen as the older man watched the teenaged Stanley practically dance around his new car.

“It took you almost the whole spring to get close to what they guy was asking for it. I just added in the saved up allowance I had to buy it for you.”

“There was another person offering wasn’t there?” Stan asked; breaking the sound of the laughter that was coming from the home movie.

Ford looked away from the screen this time to look at Stan.

“I remember there being another offer that made me have to somehow get more money than I had saved up. I thought I was gonna lose the car.”

Stanford nodded, “Yes. You were so down you asked Ma to give you a vanilla cake instead of red velvet like you had planned.”

The film cut off suddenly in the middle of words not said but neither of the older twins noticed.

“Yeah, I remember,” Stan laughed and leaned back in the chair, “Thought I was going to have to settle for a piece of junk that Mr. Gusto was trying to sell. That thing was beyond saving but it was the only other car I could afford.”

The words ‘I remember’ were enough to make Stanford’s smile brighten.

“I also remember how dumb it was for you to be technical for how I covered my eyes,” Stan shot back and covered his eyes like he had been at the start of the film. His hand over his glasses. “I can’t see a thing like this.”

“You can so. You hand is just covering the object that improves your vision,” Ford shot back, “You can still see colors and shapes around the glasses’ frames.”

“Well that is just insurance ya’ didn’t make me run into a wall.”

Stan lowered his hand and narrowed his eyes at his brother who had a look of mock hurt on his face.

“Now, why would I ever make you do that?”

“I am pretty sure you did that to me on multiple occasions.”

“I did not.”

“Did so.”

“Did not”

“Did so.”


End file.
